


Could Be Miles

by meinterrupted



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Things, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ways Abby and Tim break it off, and one way they don't.  Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Miles

**Author's Note:**

> For genaschuyler, for the prompt "five ways Abby and Tim break it off." I kind of cheated. Unbeta'd, so if you see any glaring errors, please tell me. Title and cut-tag from "I Love You" by Sarah Mclachlan. (My iTunes is psychic, yo.)

_Oh and every time I'm close to you there's too much I can't say. And you just walk away..._

\--

Abby rolled over, closed her eyes and stretched like a cat. "Mmm, McGee, that was the best sex ever." Popping up with all her trademark energy, she pounced on him. His eyes bulged a little as she began rubbing her body all over his. "You know what's even better?"

Tim groaned, not sure he could move after what she'd just finished doing to him. "What?"

She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear. "Post-break up sex."

He blinked. "Does that mean you're breaking up with me?"

Abby slid her tongue down his neck, swooping into the hollow of his throat. "Just temporarily."

\--

Tim closed his eyes, unsure whether he should be upset or really, really turned on. Opening just one eye, he glanced at the couple necking in the booth. Knowing what Abby's tongue felt like when she did _that_ little trick decided it for him. He was really, _really_ turned on.

He considered calling Tony for half a second before deciding that would be really dumb. The sight of Abby and Kate practically humping in a bar was much too special to be shared with the likes of him.

Besides, Abby would kill him.

\--

"So. That's … that's what happened." Abby bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, giving him her patented puppy-dog face while Tim just sat in shock. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Blinking rapidly, Tim tried to process this new information. "Let me get this straight. You're dumping me for someone else. Someone I apparently know, but you can't tell me who it is." He paused as Abby nodded vigorously. "And I'm supposed to keep quiet about this so no one asks any questions about why you're, well, still getting some. A lot."

"Well, when you put it that way, my brilliant plan does seem a little off," she conceded with a tilt of her head. "But I really, really need your help here. No one at work can find out about this."

It didn't take long before a slow smile spread across his face. "So, Abs, just how long _have_ you been sleeping with Gibbs?"

\--

Tim felt his heart pounding in his chest. Abby sat across from him, obliviously eating her kung pao chicken while he sweated, his mouth too dry to eat. They made inane small talk, discussing the most recent cases and Kate's oh-so-mysterious boyfriend until the waitress came to clear their plates.

He was just gearing up his courage when Abby shushed him with a wave of her hand. "McGee, I know why we're here."

He swallowed. "You do?" he said, his words choking in his throat.

"I know everything, McGee. You underestimate my powers of deduction." She paused, as if for dramatic effect, then grinned. "You're fucking Tony."

Tim's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, fish-like. "How… how did you know that?"

She nearly bounced out of her seat, clapping her hands loudly and giggling. "Really? Is he any good? I would guess he was pretty selfish, but maybe that's only with girls. Do you think sometime--"

He pressed his face into his hands, trying to block out her animated chatter, and wondered why, exactly, he had been so worried about her anger. Her excitement was ten times worse.

\--

"Abs?"

Abby moaned and rolled over, reaching out blindly for Tim's warm body. "Hmm?"

"You think this is going to work in the long-term?"

She sighed and snuggled closer. "Probably not," she muttered. Tim pursed his lips, sliding his hand through her hair as her fingers crept up his chest. "But don't think about that now, McGee. Just be with me right now."

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those who were wondering/care, the 'oh-so-mysterious' boyfriend of Kate's in the fourth vignette is Ari. This was written before the events of Twilight and Kill Ari, and I still maintain that Ari &amp; Kate had a fling and there's no way he would have actually done that. It was sooo far OOC of what we'd seen of him so far, and Sascha Alexander wanted to leave the show, and... I'm ranting. Anyway, I'm still a Kate/Ari 'shipper, damn it.


End file.
